ToLiveAgain
by NJKaG3
Summary: Sent to an AU to change the world, high powered, non bwl Harry set to change the world.


**I do not own Harry Potter that honor belongs to JK Rowling.**

**An alternate reality fic with a few twists definite AU Parents Alive siblings not sure on the relationship yet but definitely have some fun ideas and twists.**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 1: New Universe New Me**

3 years after the battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter has moved on with his life or so he thought anyway. He was an Auror for a year but hated it so he decided to get into Dueling and put the skill to use he trained and trained learned new magic mastered old spells and quickly rose to the top of the dueling world, 6 months ago however he had taken part in the World Dueling Championship as the representative for England and going against Australia in the finals he got beat and bad his confidence was shot and he was thinking of yet again chaining careers then it came to him. "Wait a minute I'm Master of Death I have the elder wand" with that he decided he'd get the elder wand he'd train with it and he'd go back and he'd easily win it will after all he was Harry Potter and with the elder wand he couldn't lose. Little did Harry know however that this one choice would change everything forever.

An hour later he strolled into the Hogwarts grounds like he owned the place put on his cloak and snug to the grave of Albus Dumbledore and snagged the wand, with the two Hallows together however he began to be drawn to the 3rd of the set making his way into the forbidden Forrest he eventually came to the clearing he faced Voldemort in and had the urge to summon it "Accio Ressurection stone" it flew into his hands and finally holding all three items at the same time they flashed and he disappeared or at the very least his soul disappeared from his body because his body dropped to the ground right then and there.

———————————————————————-

**Not the bloody train station again**

Again he found himself in that same all white version of Kings cross station from the night of the battle, however instead of Dumbledore there stood a woman a rather gorgeous woman at that, she was tall but not to much so she had her fair shair of curves and icy blue eyes with the brightest blonde hair he'd ever seen she was beautiful and she was walking toward him in a sleeveless black ball gown covered by a black cloak "Good day Mr. Potter do you know who I am?" Asked the woman. When he looked up at her almost drooling and shook his head no in a daze she laughed "I am Death Mr Potter my family they call me Arianna you see every so many millennia the previous Death relinquishes the title so that they may pass on and be at peace it is a position we volunteer for I happened to Volunteer because in life there were circumstances that prevented me from being able to use my magic properly and as death and I do so at will so I guess it was a way to see the life I could've had and keep balance in the universe" she began "Your Hallows were made actually by my predecessor however they were still made by the magic of Death itself which is passed on to me so they are still in a way mine now they do not somehow make you my master but they do allow you to call in one favor of me and if you'd help me with my problem I'd be willing to throw in two other favors if you'll hear me out?" She asked with an almost frustrated and pleading voice "Go on miss Dumbledore I had problems with your brother after he passed and I realized what he did but you are not him and you seem nice enough, plus I have a saving people thing or so my friends tell me" Spoke the man to a now wide eyed Death "I should've known you'd figure me out yes in life I was Arianna Dumbledore before passing on and taking up the mantle not that it matters as I never like the way Albie used you for his schemes and told him as such when I collected his soul he is living through a particularly gruesome time in the afterlife until he shows some remorse then I might let him move on fully to be with our parents anyway on to what I need from you" she spoke while waiting for him to stop laughing at her calling her brother Albie, once he did she spoke "This is only one dimension one of many all of them have some variation of Voldemort's reign of terror and they all have their own boy who lived anyway my Partner Fate and I had a bet, I thought I could do her job for her and she allowed me to chose the Boy who lived for that universe shall we say univers 109 needless to say with the information I had of the situation I chose wrong and at first she was laughing until she realized that looking at her strings of fate and the projections for the future this Voldemort might actually find power to rival us the Gods yes we have our power passed on down for a period of time but with it we are God's we keep balance and he would destroy that balance because no mortal is allowed that much power he could tear apart the very fabric of reality with it, so needless to say I screwed up however if I were to correct that and send you Fate and I Both agree there would be a much better chance that he doesn't achieve that level of power and the universe stays in balance, we would send you there in the body of your 11 year old self in that universe just as you got your Hogwarts letter and you'd have a mission actually quite a few missions to make sure the world there turns out how it should but there is a few things in it for you if you agree" she rambled off as fast as possible nervous he might decline.

"Well Arianna ... can I call you Arianna?" He asked once she nodded he continued "Well Arianna id have to ask a few questions first 1 being what is in it for me 2 is what happens to the me in that universe when I go into his body 3 who is the Boy who lived there and 4 what types of requests can I make as we spoke about early" he marked off a finger each time he spoke while asking.

"Well I'll go in order of importance for one the Boy who lived is your younger brother Charlus Remus Potter in this world you'd be 3 years ahead of him and Harrison Sirius Potter or Harry you'd also have 3 sisters younger than you and your brother Violet Maria Potter, Daffodil Andromeda Potter or Daph as you call her her, and lastly Rose Amelia Potter the youngest you are all named after your godparents and ancestors both of your parents would be alive and their personalities are the same as here before they passed." She paused "Pettigrew never betrayed them in this reality he died having the secret stripped from his mind but in last act of heroic proportions he managed to send a patronus charm ahead to warn your parents knowing he would die, by the time he arrived your parents were ready they had managed to put up a good fight before snake face cast the killing curse they conjursed marble and it exploded in their face knocking them out being in a hurry to get to both your brother and Neville he let them be and rushed upstairs your mothers magical protections activated when your house elf sacrificed her life to take the curse for your brother and the rest is similar you all lived and he was ejected from his body Charlus or Charlie was deemed the boy who lived and your parents started to spoil him and left you and your siblings to the house elves to raise essentially, you and the house elves raised you sisters while your brother was spoiled if this is left unchanged you grow cold and dark only having Sirius to turn to and you along with him and your sisters switch sides and shift the balance of power thus the world comes crashing down, so as far as what's in it for you that would be you get siblings you get to at least see your parents and maybe you can change their minds you get Sirius and Tonks and many more alive you also get some very unique perks for helping me out you see to make this happen we will set it up so that your other You has a very violent attack of accidental magic that will end up depleting him and he will die we will put you into his body we will merge your cores and you will keep his abilities and his magic will be merged with yours as well because you are younger your core will still grow normally as you know Dumbledore bound your core and never removed it hindering its growth even with that ultimately once you returned to life it was removed and you were easily Sorcerer level equaling Dumbledore in power and Tom Riddle take your core sorcerer level add in an average 11 year old core and allow for growth through the years as your core will no longer be a mature one by 17 when you hit your maturity you should be Arch Mage level which we haven't seen since Merlin." She stopped to let him absorb that info "We will allow you to keep the Parseltongue ability and we will alter this timeline to make you Heir and eventual lord Slytherin so the Riddle doesn't have those assets at his disposal, it isn't much of a stretch really even in your original universe your mother was from a squib line descended from Salazar himself that was cast out so you had claim to it however his was greater what we can do is alter the timeline a bit to make it your accidental magic that defeated him that night in this universe and via right of conquest you become lord at 11 years of age, beyond that you counterpart had an eidetic memory or perfect recall and a natural ability as an Occulemens and Legillemens as well as a partial memtamorph all of which you get to keep along with your current knowledge and abilities, we will transfer the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in your blood to keep your immunity as well but the best part is your counterpart was an investment prodigy" again she took a minute to let him wrap his mind around it all "He was anticipating being cast out early on so that Charlie could be made lord thanks the favoritism shown so he started reading and learning about investments both muggle and magical at 8 he began instructing the Goblins to make investments with his trust vault and place any returns in a separate personal vault in 3 years he has amassed a fortune of over 25 million Galleons in it of itself and you'll keep all his knowledge including that, after all the death eater donations to the Slytherin vault it has over 50 million with you knowledge you'll be easily the richest wizard alive by the time you graduate" another break and complete silence "Your mission however is what we will discuss next followed by the gifts we will give and then your requests, you have a 5 part mission but only part 1 really matters if nothing else from this is accomplished you need to do this 1. Kill Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts you must be the one to do it no one else it must be 1 on 1 and in front of as many as possible, the reason being it will show Albie of this world how wrong his absolute faith in the prophecy was and his blind beliefe that he always knows better giving him some time to repent and pass on peacefully after making amends and it will stop Voldemort and give you the political capital to truly change the world for the better. 2. You must destroy the hocruxes at the same times you did before except for 2 one I am giving you knowledge of a ritual to remove the one in your brother and place it in another object to be destroyed that must not be done until the night before the battle the other is the ring in this world there is no Hallows as that was only in yours In this it is merely the Gaunt family lordship ring you must destroy it during your brothers 5th year to prevent Albie's death and give him time to make amends, 3. You are to make sure to change your parents minds and make them realize their wrongs and fix them do so by eclipsing your brother and ancestors in recognition and showing yourself to be the best while still being a good person that we know you are, 4. After he is defeated you must unite the light and dark under your banner as grey and bring about an end to the blatant prejudice of this world or at least severely decrease it 5. Live your life here to its fullest yes you have a lot of responsibility but do not let it stop you from living and having fun." This time he motioned to speak but she stopped him "I am not done for your troubles you will also be gifted 2 familiars 1 will be Hedwig in this universe she will be a Phoenix a Royal Phoenix at that you will find her as an egg when doing your school shopping she is in the Magical Menagerie the other is an experiment by a shop in knockturn alley to use muggle genetics and cross breeding creating a hybrid between a Peruvian Vipertooth and a Basilisk you can name the breed as it'll be your familiar and know that he believes it to be a dud so you'll get the egg for free both familiars will form a perfect bond allowing the Familiar tattoos for them to be with you at all times, you will get to take one Hallow with you id recommend the wand I can key it to only you and those you willingly pass it to this giving you the boost of the wand without worry of losing it ever, we will also give you a soul mate we cannot by nature of soul magic tell you who she is merely that she will be either in your year or one above you and not in your house, speaking of houses let the hat do it's job and go wherever it tells you lastly your requests you get 3 of them they must be reasonable and you must choose wisely after that if you agree to all this I'll give you your final instructions and send you on your way" She finally finished and then began waiting with baited breath for his response.

"Well considering my saving people thing, and the fact that since the war I have felt kind of empty from all the loss and the fact I haven't known what to do with myself and regardless of how big of pricks they are I'd still get to see my parents and have Sirius back as well as siblings how could I not say yes, so I'll do it as for my 3 requests and the hallow I pick hmmmm Well I'll take the wand obviously I am going to need the boost, I want to have a cloak that lasts as long as yours and makes me invisible but isn't your cloak of the Hallows, I'd like to bring the gold from my current vaults and have them automatically in my personal vault there another 5 million Galleons should definitely help, I want to be taller and more fit say 6'3 with my same hair and eyes not to mention no glasses" he said

"Well that's more than 3 but I don't mind as they're quite simple I'll grant you all of them and an extra I just decided on, when you get back the elder wand will be in the Slytherin vault I have decided to merge it with Salazar's old wand the reason being to cast Parselmagic one needed a special wand and to complete a ritual the ritual required killing a snake you accomplished that with the Basilisk meaning your parselmagic will probably be the strongest in history killing the oldest Basilisk ever recorded you must then take its venom into your body and then use a piece of a snake in the wand core of your wand and have specific parselrunes on it his wand was Egyptian Blackwood with a core of a Basilisk eyestring and a sphinx hair do the new Elder wand that will be keyed to you only and can only be passed on by you willingly and allow you to cast parselmagic wll be 15 inches elder wood and Egyptian Blackwood with a core of a Thestral hair, Basilisk eyestring and a sphinx hair it will maintain its same ornate look and instead of the white it will be black with veins of white running through it creating the parselrunes grab it and the Basilisk hide wand holster from the vault as well as the books on parselmagic then get a custom wand made in knockturn to use at school keep the elder wand a secret unless fighting for your life or practicing alone do that and embrace your talents and your lordships create your own fame and rise to the top of the wizarding world in this world you'll be Harrison Sirius Potter-Slytherin Lord and Hero to all you will get a new title and be your own man live your new life and know that we will not intervene or speak again good luck Harrison on your new journey live long and prosper young lord!" She said before snapping her fingers and engulfing him in a bright green light before he vanished.

———————————————————————-

**Potter manor day of Hogwarts acceptance**

He awoke in the most comfortable bed he had probably ever slept in during his entire life a four poster made with beautiful ebony, the room had ornate almost regal looking furniture everywhere and was painted in His favorite colors Green and Grey wait were they his favorites or the other him or did it even matter anymore, deciding to finish that thought later he heard a tapping at the window and opened it taking the letter from the owl and realizing it was his Hogwarts letter he quickly penned his acceptance and sent it off to the castle while searchinng for clothes when he heard Arianna in his mind one last time "**there are a few other surprises in store for you that we left to make your life a bit better, know that after this we can no longer have contact we weren't even supposed to interfere this much but we have so just some last tidbits of advice call your elf for breakfast then floo to your godfathers house and have him escort you to Gringotts do an inheritance and abilities test and a power level test, then visit your vault on your own to get your wand and the trunk that's in there shrink it and take it with you get your Hogwarts supplies and then talk him into taking you to have your wand crafted when down Knockturn alley reach out with your magic and you will find one of your familiar eggs and the other will be down Diagon alley, lastly you may never tell anyone where you have come from and to make sure you don't feel guilty we are making it impossible for you to ever do so the longer you live here the more you will slowly forget there and eventually you'll only remember the spells and magic from there and your goals and plans nothing else so you don't have to live your life in guilt for hiding it all from your family and soulmate. Goodbye Mr. Potter and good luck" with that the voice went quiet for good and Harry thought hard about the name of his elf Hmmmm... Dobby wait Dobby I wonder if it's my Dobby? "Dobby!" And with a pop he was greeted by the most excitable house elf in history and learned that it was indeed his Dobby and he was ecstatic it must be one of the other gifts he was left, with that he ate his breakfast and rushed off to the Floo hearing everyone in the other room he decided he'd get the feel of his family when he got back for now he had a mission. "Grimmauld place" he said as he threw the floo powder into the fire and disappeared. **

He walked out of the fireplace in the familiar dingy house but in this world it seemed Sirius had brightened the place up a bit. "Padfoot! Your Dashing and Intelligent Godson is here looking for you!" He yelled out to the house. He heard a loud barking laugh from the dining room "In here Harry"

"Hey Padfoot I got my Hogwarts letter and I was wondering if you'd take me to Gringotts and then the alley to get my supplies. You know how Mum and Dad are they probably forgot I even existed and won't remember to take me and I don't fancy going alone" Harry said while walking into the kitchen and being met to the sight of Sirius Black a much healthier looking Sirius Black in all his tall and regal splendor sitting next to him was a rather average height but gorgeous woman who searching through his memories was his way Maria a Veela from Spain she had dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes and like all Veela she was perfectly proportioned in all the proper places sitting next to Maria was Cassie or Cassiopeia Andromeda Black their daughter who was one year younger than his brother she was 7 and he was 8 "Of course Pup I swear if sometimes I really want to throttle them how they can treat their children like they do is beyond me but don't worry sit have some tea and we will leave in a half an hour I just have to go get changed" he left and Harry nervously began conversing with the two lovely ladies in the dining room when he returned they left.

———————————————————————-

Gringotts Potter accounts manager office

They came upon a door that said Bloodfist Accounts Manager and the two men entered "Good day Manager Bloodfist May your accounts always overflow with gold and your blades run red with the blood of you enemies" he said in flawless Gobledygook before sitting down "Greeting young Heir what can I do for you?" Asked the Goblin.

"Well you see today I received my Hogwarts letter I had my birthday about a week ago and now that I am 11 I wanted to formally take up my Heirship ring and test to make sure I wasn't eligible for any others, I also wanted to run an abilities and Magical potential test while I was here and check on my personal investments" he said trying to make himself sound much older and more Lordly.

"Very well Harrison I will take a vial of your blood and complete the ritual and shall see" the goblin said as Harry felt a pain in his hand for only a second before the entire vial was full and his hand was healed the goblin dropped the blood in a ritual bowl with a few other ingredients before he put one Yellowing parchment inside he removed it while it did its work and placed a red one next and then a white one and waited several minutes until ready.

**Harrison Sirius Potter **

**Parents **

**Lily Eva Potter nee Evens **

**James Charlus Potter **

**Godparents **

**Sirius Orion Black **

**Amelia Leeanne Bones**

**Lordships **

**Potter (Blood Paternal)**

**Gryffindor (Blood Paternal)**

**Peverell (Blood Paternal)**

**Slytherin (Blood Maternal/ Right of Conquest)**

**Vaults **

**Potter trust only (500,000 Galleons)**

**Personal vault (32,000,000 Galleons)**

**Gryffindor (10,000,000 Galleons)**

**Peverell (5,000,000 Galleons)**

**Slytherin (50,000,000 Galleons) **

**Abilities**

**Parseltongue and Parselmagic **

**Partial Metamorph **

**Mage sight **

**Animagus **

**Dual casting **

**Wandless Magic **

**Affinities **

**Charms **

**Transfiguration**

**Battle magic **

**Alchemy **

**Mind arts **

**Power levels **

**_Scale_**

**Muggle - no Magic **

**Squib - very little Magic example (Argus Filch)**

**Magician - little Magic can cast 1-2nd year spells**

**Example ( Madame Umbridge)**

**Grand Magician - 1-3rd year spells example (Gilderoy Lockhart) **

**Wizard - can cast all basic spells average magical power example (Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, Griselda Marchbanks)**

**Grand Wizard - above average magical power example (Most Aurors, Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimegor)**

**Sorcerer - Far above average power example (Sirius Black, Arcturus Black, Charlus Potter)**

**Grand Sorcerer - can cast magic far above the level of almost everyone example (Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore)**

**Mage - Far above the norm complex magic barely tires them and their connect to magic is almost innate examples ( The founders of Hogwarts **

**ArchMage - Beyond comprehension example (Myrddin Wyllt also known as Merlin)**

**Your current level **

**Grand Sorcerer **

**Potential **

**ArchMage **

"So Harry do you wish to take all your titles or just one I'll tell you now your forefathers have generally chosen to take on just their main house of Potter as matter of pride, it is ultimately up to you however what you chose to do" Spoke bloodfist.

"Well I know for a fact I will take up the Potter Heir ring today I also would like to take the Peverell lordship and the Gryffindor one as well but I have a question about the Slytherin one can you keep it quiet I know Voldemort was the Heir I know that my hand in his downfall which only Sirius here knows is what gained me the lordship but I also have a suspicion his followers still donate to the vault if I can keep it quiet I can funnel their money to my new vault without them knowing about who it's going to and cripple his forces I'd also like to request you keep the power level and abilities quiet at this time I don't need any unnecessary attention at the moment" he asked sounding quite wise for one who was supposed to be so young and shocking his godfather and account goblin with the forethought.

"We can and you would be correct they all signed a 50 year contract by blood and magic to donate to the cause a contract they renewed around the end of the last war which clearly states if they betray one Tom Riddle in any way that the lord Slytherin may claim all money's owed for the duration of the contract." The goblin left it out there intrigued by the young man in front of him, this boy had shown to have a mind for business and investments but never much of an analytical or political mind so he wanted to see if he would draw the correct conclusions.

"I would assume paying money to a vault for someone who intends to oppose him would qualify as a betrayal of trust thus allowing me the new lord Slytherin to call in debts to the house plus interest and basically cripple their finances?" He asked again shocking the two adults.

"You would be correct" the goblin said again.

"Then wait until my 7th year and call all debts due upon graduation the interest rate for 7 years of betrayals should be quite high also I might know why his followers seems to think he will return, I noticed my brothers scar and how it still looks fresh it concerned me so I read several books in the potter library on diagnostic charms and spells to examine curses used in cursebreaking I stole my mothers wand while she was asleep and ran some tests, after that I started researching and figured out it was a Horcrux and while he was sleeping I attempted legilimency on him and found his core and followed that to the Scar and delicately shuffles through some memories and discovered he made several he noticed me and threw me out at that point but I have a vague idea where a few might be and thought for a price you might dispose of them for me?" Harry asked again casually as if that kind of magic for an 11 year old was an every day occurrence again shocking the two adults who thought they couldn't be anymore surprised by the intellect of the young boy in front of them. "One is in the possession of Licious Malfoy it is a black diary with TMR on the cover I am not sure if it is in his vaults or at his house one is owned by Bellatrix Lestrange again I'm not sure if it is in the Vault or residence one is at the Riddle or Gaunt properties which I know he transferred to Slytherin ownership so I now own them knock them down find it and destroy it and another one is in a cave somewhere but Sirius you elf Kreature was there he should know he has a few more but I got forced out before I found them" he lied smoothly "I'd like the Goblins to destroy them and take the money out of the Slytherin vaults and after the Gaunt and Riddle houses are destroyed order a Muggle shopping mall to be built on the Gaunt property and a muggle movie theater on the Riddle one just to piss him off if he ever returns" he said with a sadistic smirk "and take 10% of all returns from the business that use the land for yourself bloodfist, id like to take all my lordships and id like to visit the vaults and you will manage them take 5% for yourself of all profits and I'll owl you some investments id like to make after doing some research if you have any ideas I'm open to them as well" the young man finished and he took up the lordship rings and visited the vaults he collected his wand and holster in the Slytherin vault as well as the trunk containing copies of the Slytherin family library he shrunk it and grabbed the Gryffindor and Peverell anybooks and tossed them in the Slytherin trunk Slytherin unfortunately died before Rowena invented the enchantments for the anybook so he didn't have one thus copied were made of every book and stored in the trunk with that he left with Sirius after getting his new gringotts wallet and heading out.

Down the alley buying his books for school plus many more, as well as more clothes a broom he hid from Sirius and stashed in his Slytherin trunk which had living quarters inside and a library then he bought more clothes and his Phoenix familiar egg from the menagerie before getting the rest of his school supplies all except his wand which he finally managed to convince Sirius to take him to get a custom one strolling down the alley he had managed to find his other familiar egg before finally getting his wand a rather unique wand 12 inches Yew and Holly with a core of werewolf's blood, powdered Grimm fang and Metamorph hair. It was rigid great for dueling and perfect for charms and transfiguration he strolled off with his godfather to head home after loading his stuff into his trunk.

———————————————————————

**Potter Manor dinner time**

The other Potter child, or Charlie's older brother or the outcast as some liked to call him finally returned home through the floo and into Potter Manor falling right on his butt. "Hawwy" his youngest sister yelled before charging him like a red haired missile. "Rosie hey!" He said on instinct deciding to just go with it as it obviously had to do with his inherited memories he went on auto pilot "What have you been up to today hopefully you and your sisters had fun with Dobby and Winky" he asked she pouted "Owf cworse we did Hawwy but I wish Mummy n' Daddy would play more with us not jus' Dobby" she said tears in her eyes "I know Rosie I know" he picked up the 4 year old and carried her on his back up to his room and unloaded his stuff and hunted down his other sisters and they all ate in his room and talked he read them stories and played games and they generally enjoyed their time together "Girls I got my Hogwarts letter today so I won't be around as much" seeing them all starting to cry he hugged them "I will still write you all the time and I'll be home every holiday to take you all out and have fun I'm sorry but Vi and Daph look out for Rosie please mum and dad practically forget we exist but that's why we have eachother so we have to look out for eachother you girls have to go to bed I'm going to go try and talk to them and see if I can remind them that they have more than one child." The girls left and he ventured downstairs to see his parents sitting with Charlie watching tv on the muggle television his mother managed to get to work via runes his breath caught as he saw his mother she was just as beautiful as he remembered in his dreams and his dad did indeed look exactly like him. His sisters all looked like their mother with the exception of a few features Daph had his dad's hair and eyes but his mothers face and everything else Vi had the red hair and his dad's eyes and Rosie had red hair and green eyes and was practically her twin, and his brother looked like his dad but with red hair he broke himself out of his reverey "Mum, Dad can I talk to you for a minute" they didn't even turn around, he got angry and flared his magic "Ay Jackasses who ignore all their kids accept one I want a word with you!" He shouted with a magically enhanced voice his eyes glowing with magic and hair moving like it was being blown by an invisible wind, his parents jumped up and gasped "Look I know this isn't going to do anything but other children do exist in this house besides the chose one for your information I got my Hogwarts letter today I accepted and I got my own supplies I do not need your help and at this point I don't want it but my sisters do not deserve to be ignored while I'm gone since they were 2 I have pretty much raised each of them myself and I will not be here year round so I hope you treat them better than you did me and don't ignore them, oh and Charlie you're my brother and I love you but even you shouldn't be so arrogant as to think your own siblings don't deserve attention the day you understand that we are all worth something not just you maybe we can talk again I'm going to bed" with that he stormed out shit the door and added a high powered locking and silencing charm to the door and he began to read through every book he could get his hands on thanks to his perfect recall he would ready and willing and able to beat the snakefaced wanker when the time came.

**Chapter end **


End file.
